


犯罪人论

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 凯卡, 带卡
Kudos: 8





	犯罪人论

星期四早上，我正要出门，被一个穿着绿色涤纶紧身衣的男人拦住去路。他看起来焦急万分，忧心忡忡。

你可以调查人口失踪案吗？他说，那就拜托你帮帮忙吧，这个人很重要。

业有业徳，行有行规。我耐心、礼貌且饱含歉意地告诉他，委托一名私家侦探需要通过正当的渠道，规定的流程，必要的手续，再加上合理的报酬。人员失踪如果超过48小时，直系亲属可持本人身份证件进行立案申请，那将是更为高效、便捷的选择。

对方一拳砸向我身后，在灰白色的混凝土结构中留下一个非正常人力所能造成的坑陷。

问题就在这里，他说，只要你能解决问题，价钱绝不是问题。首先，这个人没有直系亲属，也没有留下能够证明身份的证件。

那不难办。我谨慎地退开一步，绕开墙体上裸露的钢筋。失踪者的亲戚、朋友或者利害关系人都可以在警察局进行报案，只需提供与失踪者有关的证明并说明情况即可。

对方深吸了一口气。

其次，他说。现在失踪的就是第六任，即现任警察局局长，旗木卡卡西。

半小时后，我们坐进商业街边一间咖啡馆里。这个名叫迈特凯的男人真诚地想请我喝点什么，我注视着他如旋风般急切而莽撞的举动，抬手制止了他。

你有晨练的习惯，我说，小腿和手臂的勒痕显示出锻炼肌肉的负重物刚取下不久。在高强度锻炼后，你会先洗澡再去上班，潮湿的头发表明今天你走得很匆忙，也许是同事传讯告诉了你这个不幸的消息，你十万火急冲出了门，甚至没有注意到制服马甲的口袋里还插着一支牙刷。就结论而言，我说，你身上并没有带任何现金。

在迈特凯拼命翻找衣兜的间隙里，我走到服务台买了一杯清咖递给他，看到对方眼中缓缓闪烁起人们普遍会对脑力劳动者产生的毫无根据的仰慕和信赖——这是做我们这一行最常见的表情，好像没有准备的学生在考试时捡到了一张写满答案的纸片，对三段式情节单纯的信仰使他们坚信接下来不管遇到任何事都能，或许会遇到一点波折，但最终都能，像市面上三流推理小说写的那样，得到完美解决。

迈特凯清了清喉咙。

我摆出端正的坐姿，在心里悄悄叹了口气，准备好聆听一个惊天动地的阴谋如何拉开它激昂又冗长的序幕，一边思考在什么样的时机用什么样的方法将故事巧妙打断。

出人意料地，他只给出了一个名字。

宇智波带土。

他说，请你去一趟新Konoha，和宇智波带土谈一谈，他是唯一有可能知道卡卡西下落的人。

我接过名片，一行行阅读这个名字前花样繁多的前缀，大致能看出对方是一个庞大家族企业的继承人，手下产业笼括房地产、海洋渔业、艺术品加工、大型动物养殖等十数项，大小公司遍布全球。这个名字我有印象，记得三年前他因跨国军火贩卖和非法药物交易被捕，现在应该还没过服刑期。

旗木卡卡西的失踪和他有什么关系？我问。

对方避开我的目光，低头去喝咖啡。

简单地讲，他含混不清地开口，是卡卡西亲自指挥了那场对宇智波带土的特别搜捕，亲手把他送进了监狱。

除此以外呢？

我有些在意对方不自然的措辞，追问道。

迈特凯沉默片刻。

除此以外，他说，都不重要。

好吧。我换了种说法。如果有证据证明人口失踪可能是由于某种犯罪行为引起，比如绑架、谋杀或者非法拘禁，需要去警局做刑事案件立案处理。

没有人比我们更想这么做了。迈特凯咬牙切齿地握紧拳头，壮实手臂上突起的青筋清晰可见。刑事案件侦查需要警察局局长的批准，他说，卡卡西是不会同意的。

我再次询问理由。

没什么，这不重要。迈特凯一口喝完咖啡，笨拙地把捏皱的纸杯扔进垃圾桶。不重要的事情，他说，你还是不知道为好。

我花了一点时间调查宇智波带土的事情，能够检索的信息少得令人吃惊，甚至不比出现在新闻里的更多。出于谨慎考虑，他在公众场合至今从未露脸，甚至找不到一张能看清五官的照片，只有一家小报登出某张童年时期的合影，底下一行黑体字上写着：

“ 戴着橘黄色护目镜的宇智波带土（左1）看起来天真又活泼，很难将他可爱的笑容与日后所犯下的重大罪行联系在一起。而现任警察局局长的旗木卡卡西（右1）则是一副生人勿近的模样，或许在童年时期已经决定朝着心中的正义不懈努力。”

这种概念化表述显然具有鲜明的立场引导性，而潜台词中将外表、行为和道德进行关联的论断在现代社会中已被归化为不公正的偏见。尽管精神病学家龙勃罗梭在他出版的著作《犯罪人论》里通过解剖学研究归纳出犯罪行为和个人体貌之间看似确凿的联系，近代心理学却进一步提出了驳斥：犯罪行为的产生必然受包括个体心理发展和后天成长环境等外部因素的影响，以貌取人的想法在当下法学和刑侦领域中应受到批判。

而根据这种更符合现代思想的新观点来看，只要一个人没有度过沾染不幸的童年，未来的一切都不会变得那么糟糕——这听起来确实像一个精妙绝伦的谎言。在平庸中度过毫无建树的一生成为保守却无可指摘的选择，试图引发变革的想法一旦产生，将立即被烙上危险的印记。

我把这张照片保存下来，在想象中揣摩宇智波带土现在可能出现的外貌、性格、喜好和习惯，这是我工作时的一点小乐趣。在我的假想中，三十岁的宇智波带土变得成熟，魄力十足，且擅用计谋。他将具有领袖气质，他的话语很容易煽动追随者为他效力，他有坚定的目标，从不做任何多余的事，精心计算每一步的代价和既得利益。他身上无疑具有非同寻常的男性魅力，或许他知道这一点，并且常常加以利用。

坐在前往新Konoha的城际列车上，我一边翻着书，一边随意堆砌这些不断抛出的无聊念头。印着尤利乌斯·凯撒著名话语的纸页从橘红色夕阳下一闪而过：最终，一个人一定会变成他人心目中的那个他。马尔克斯评价这是一句狡猾的话，我大致能够认同其中诡辩的意味——如果一个人发生的改变不足以显示过早泯灭的骄傲，就会在没来得及征服他的规矩原则上得到反向补偿。

到站时，天刚刚亮，远处地平线上露出一抹灰色。我从空荡荡的站台搭乘巴士前往中心塔办了些手续。新Konoha是一座功能型卫星城，整座城区被改建成实行大规模集中式管理的高度现代化监狱。与其他监管设施最大的不同在于，对人的物理性禁锢不再作为主要惩戒措施，服刑人员将在这里领取自己的编号，通过参加劳动和社会服务进行改造，在享有一部分人身自由的条件下接受强有力的远程监管，同时维持城市正常运转。

办完手续，我领到访客证。一个金色头发的男生站在门口等着给我带路，这是他今天被分配到的任务。他的挂牌别在衣领下方，上面写着漩涡鸣人，编号012607，旁边有一个螺旋形的符号，意味着需要警惕此人在政治上极端左翼的倾向，比如反对因不平等带来的压迫，或者武装反抗包括主流对边缘的压迫在内的结构性不正义。为了支持自己的主张，他在过去几年内怂恿了很多人成为帮凶。

我们乘坐电梯下楼，穿过绿树成荫的街道和反射着白色阳光的高层建筑群，从广场上刻着巨大人像的石雕后侧穿过，走入一间写字楼大厅。我跟着他踏入铺着地毯的旋转门内，明亮的白昼瞬间被阻隔在室外，阴冷的风沿着斑驳的墙体悄然蔓延，延伸到脚下，不断闪烁红色灯光的火警探测仪像一只眨动的眼睛，在黑暗的凝视中等待对方移开视线。

就是这里了。

漩涡鸣人忽然停下他对于如何利用共情效应停止社会争端的热情阐述，伸手指了指破旧的楼梯。

带土的房间在三楼，现在属于他的工作时间。他说，要我陪你上去吗？

我婉言谢绝，顺便询问他带土在这里做什么工作。

漩涡鸣人低头掰起了手指。一、三、五创业辅导，二、四、六心理咨询。他抬起头，今天是礼拜天，你可以找他讲讲情感问题，分手复合，婚姻家庭，两性健康，什么都行。

得到的答案远远超出了预想，一时间我没能很好地控制住表情。

很好笑吗？漩涡鸣人认真地看着我。等你和他聊过就知道厉害了，他说，这个世界是一个错误。

或许吧，我说，不过这不重要。不重要的事情我不在乎。

我独自走上楼梯，穿过三楼的长廊敲了敲门，门上红白相间的扇形装饰物随震动摆晃了几下，里面传来一个男人说话的声音，低沉又平静。

我想你也该来了，门没锁。

我走进去，礼貌地和他打招呼，脱下外套挂在门边的衣架上。宇智波带土没有伤疤的那半边脸朝向我，他看起来很疲惫，但还是绅士地为我移开椅子，请我坐下。有一会儿他没有说话，只是静静地注视着我，令我感到不自在。不过他没有继续做什么出格的事，仅此而已。

我是你不找的那个人，他开口道。

我点头承认，假装没听出对方莫名不悦的语气。

你确实不是我要找的人，我说，你看起来像一个因为自己的角色而被专业手法伤害了的忧伤反派，虽然你现在过得还不错。我要找的人是旗木卡卡西，你应该对这个名字有印象。

宇智波带土盯着我说出那几个字，忽然夸张地笑了起来。

不好意思，他说，今天是礼拜天，我能回答的只有感情问题。你结婚了吗？

没有，我回答。

恋爱呢？他问。

以前谈过，我说。

多说一点，他挑了挑下巴。大家都是为了工作，工作需要配合，拿出点儿敬业精神来。

好吧。我沉吟片刻。

我谈过一次恋爱，后来分手了。分手的时候很不愉快，他有错，我也有错。如果你问我对方是个什么样的人，我也只能说：他是个讨人厌的家伙。我们在一起的时候发生了很多事，当然，分手后发生的更多。不管怎样，那些事已经过去很多年了，我并没有真正忘记，但我知道它正在远去。

不是它在远去，而是世界在前进。

对面的男人抬起头，简短地评价道。

是啊，我对他说，在前进，但还是在绕着太阳前进。

总有一天会绕着月亮前进的，这个世界是一个错误。他看向窗外。在虚假中诞生的东西应该在虚假中毁灭，毁灭将带来唯一的真实。

尽管犯罪学和精神病理学向来密不可分，我说，不过我还以为今天只讨论感情问题。

对方饶有兴趣地发出一声冷笑。

我看出来了，他说，你就是那种在救一个人和救一百个人里选一百个人的冷血动物。知道你前任为什么和你分手吗？因为没有人可以忍受和冷血动物谈感情。

什么样的人会认为救一百个人比救一个人更冷血？我反问。

重要的不是人数，他说，而是你在一个不可能回答的问题下面毫不犹豫地写上了答案，却不去质疑问题本身和那些提问的人。

是啊，我说，毕竟最后做选择的人不是你，怎么做错的都是我。

我没有这么讲。

他停下来，把那句话又重复了一遍。

这个世界就是一个错误。

几只落在窗台上的麻雀收起翅膀，叽叽喳喳飞远了。宇智波带土起身倒了杯水，示意我可以随意吃桌上的饼干。

你觉得这里和外边有什么不一样？他问。

没什么不一样。我闭上眼睛。

我已经猜到你想说什么了，无非是机械运行的极权制和隐藏的暴政终将清除一切，为了瞬间统一有组织系统的独有利益，一旦与之抗争就会成为整个时代的敌人，我说。不过你没得选，我也没得选，谁也不比谁更自由，大家都是为了工作。现在轮到你来讲你的故事。

宇智波带土靠在椅背上，杯子里的茶水正随着手指间缓慢攀升的烟雾渐渐冷却。隔着烟雾，他无言地注视着房间里某个空洞的角落。

我也谈过一次恋爱，他说，后来分手了。分手的时候很不愉快，我有错，他错得更多。毫无疑问，他也是个讨人厌的家伙。我们在一起的时候发生了很多事，那些事已经过去很多年了，但我知道他没有忘记，至少现在他还记得。

我抬起头，第一次正面迎上他的目光，在他另外半边脸上的疤痕像树的根脉，温和地延展开，埋入看不见的黑暗深处。

他是不是还记得，我问，重要吗？

不重要。宇智波带土站起来，打开窗户。在这个错误的世界里，没有人还能找到什么重要的东西。

不过外面下雨了，他说，我可以送你到车站。

宇智波带土取下外套，披在我身上。我们并肩穿行在白色的雨幕中，天色渐暗，周围的一切似乎都逐渐融没在遥远的天地间。城市排水系统出了故障，地面总有漫开的积水，反射着路灯金黄色的倒影。我们停在一个十字路口前，绿灯迟迟不亮，或许很久以前我们都在这儿迷过路。

带土。

我一开口，声音被雨水击打伞面的强烈振动层层覆盖住。我只能凑近他耳边。

你该回去了。

他安静地看着我。

我还以为你要吻我呢，他轻声说。

我还以为你很擅长处理感情问题。

我揽住他的脖颈。他低下头，心脏抵着我的胸口。

那说明你还是没学会怎么和罪犯打交道。

我们闭着眼睛，交换了一个吻。在那个瞬间，两颗遥远宇宙中熄灭的行星短暂摆脱了重力的吸引，沿着惯性缓缓滑行，在短暂地交错后向下坠落，划向永恒的深渊。龙勃罗梭提出的经典论断浮现在长夜的黑幕之上：一句话，我们都有罪，我们是这个时代群氓。

在返程途中，我更换了手机电池，水迹未干的屏幕上显示出二十五个未接来电，一个来自房东，其余二十四个来自迈特凯。就在我忙于删除记录的几十秒内，手机又一次震动起来。我按下接听键，装作信号不好的样子对他说：不用担心，旗木卡卡西已经找到了，明天就会回到警局上班。

电话那头，迈特凯显然松了一大口气。他语无伦次地重复道，斯凯亚先生，太感谢你了，真不知道该怎么感谢你才好。

我笑起来。没关系，我说，乐于助人是每个现代公民的良好美德。旗木卡卡西就在我旁边，你想和他说两句吗？

啊，不用了，他说，也没什么要紧的事。 

只是我听他的声音有点哑。发生什么了？他在哭吗？ 

不知道，我说。雨很大，或许是你听错了。

空荡荡的站台上，一个在黑夜中看不清面容的模糊人影注视着平行的轨道交会于遥远的地平线，朝着他无法到达的远方挥了挥手。在他脚下这片土地上安息着先知约拿，他曾恳求上帝赐予这个世界正义。

现在，我们就是正义。

End.


End file.
